


Somewhere Warm

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “So, as wonderful as that stew was the other day, darling, I thought I'd go a little easier on the stomach tonight and make you my world famous Soto ayam!” Magnus declared with a flourished wave of his hands. In front of him, Alec smiled a  very forced very weak smile. “Its chicken noodle soup, Alexander.” He finished with a chuckle.“Oh, wow. This looks amazing, Magnus. Thank you.” Alec said warmly and as tired as he was, the soup really did look and smell delicious. “I don't think I've ever actually had soup that wasn't straight out of a can.” He said with a shrug as he dug in.





	Somewhere Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 3x04.

“So, as wonderful as that stew was the other day, darling, I thought I'd go a little easier on the stomach tonight and make you my world famous Soto ayam!” Magnus declared with a flourished wave of his hands. In front of him, Alec smiled a very forced very weak smile. “Its chicken noodle soup, Alexander.” He finished with a chuckle.

“Oh, wow. This looks amazing, Magnus. Thank you.” Alec said warmly and as tired as he was, the soup really did look and smell delicious. “I don't think I've ever actually had soup that wasn't straight out of a can.” He said with a shrug as he dug in.

“Well then darling, I am glad to be your first.” Magnus said with a wink in Alec's direction. Watching as his young lover devoured what was in front of him, Magnus snapped his fingers, instantly refilling Alec's bowl.

“Thank you.” Alec murmured as his shoulders seemed to sag a little in relief.

“Just how long has it been since you last ate, Alexander?” Magnus asked curiously, already knowing he was not going to like Alec's answer.

“I uh, maybe yesterday?” Alec tried carefully, wincing at the frown forming on Magnus' face.

“I'm not mad at you, darling. I'm worried. I understand you have a lot on your plate right now but sweetheart, you can not neglect yourself.” Magnus spoke softly and Alec felt a lump begin to form in his throat.

“I'm sorry, Magnus.” Alec whispered, his eyes lowered to stare at the remaining food in his bowl. “Its just, all these mundanes dying, Magnus, I have to stop it. I have to figure out who's killing them and stop them before it happens again but I'm no closer than when this all started and its on me if I don't find and stop the demon that's killing these innocent people! And on top of all of that, something is wrong with Jace! I don't care what he says or what Clary says, Jace is my Parabatai, I know when something's not right with him!”

“Alexander,” Magnus said urgently as he rounded the table and dropped to his knees in front of his Shadowhunter. “None of this, absolutely none of it, is your fault! This is a tragedy that no one could have foreseen happening and you are trying everything you know to try to figure out who it is behind this. And while I understand how trying things are, you can not make yourself sick over this. We are going to figure this out. Darling, I promise you. We'll find and stop whoever this is and when its over, you and I will take an entire weekend away wherever you want to go. Just us, no warlock business and no Shadowhunter business. Just the two of us taking a much needed break together. As for Jace, well, I'm not sure what's going on with him but if you feel that something isn't right, then I believe you. We'll figure that out as well. We won't let anything happen to Jace.”

“Thank you, Magnus. I. That sounds amazing.” Alec said tiredly. “For once, I'm not going to argue with you on taking a break. At this point, I need it. And I can pick where we go?”

“Anywhere your heart desires, Alexander.” Magnus said as he cradled Alec's cheek lovingly in the palm of his hand.

“Somewhere warm.” Alec said without hesitation. “I am so tired of how cold and wet its been here.”

“Then somewhere warm we shall go. I have a villa off the coast of, no wait, that was Ragnor's. Maybe Cat will let us borrow hers. If I'm remembering correctly, I lost mine in a poker game to Johnny Moss half a century ago.”

“Johnny who?” Alec asked with a confused crease across his brow.

“World famous poke player? No? Hm. Never you mind. He's a bit of a trickster and an old friend but I'm getting off track. Somewhere warm.” Magnus smiled as he rubbed his thumb across Alec's lips. “You decide on a specific place and I'll portal us there.”

“You're amazing, Magnus,” Alec said before he leaned down to press his lips softly against Magnus'.

“Only for you, my love.” Magnus replied as he stood. “Now, finish eating and then you and I will head to the Institute and see if my magic can't sort out what's happening with our mundane.”

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Alec said, offering Magnus the first genuine smile in days. With another quick kiss to his lips, Magnus turned to let Alec finish eating in peace. He had a few of his own books he needed to check out before they left for the Institute. With a sigh, he said a silent plea to whoever was listening that he would be able to help. He wasn't sure how much more Alec could take at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos continue to put a smile on my face. Thank you!!


End file.
